Sofia Elias (Killer Daddy Issues)
Sofia Elias (Kristina Reyes) is the hidden main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, Killer Daddy Issues' '''(alternately titled, ''Overlook; airdate February 7, 2020). Backstory/Heel Turn Sofia Elias is the daughter of Maria Elias, the live-in housekeeper for the wealthy Douglass family. She also served as a friend of main protagonist Carrie Douglass, though Sofia's backstory revealed that Sofia was the product of an affair between Maria and family patriarch Daniel James Douglass. Daniel denied Sofia as his daughter, though unbeknownst to both Sofia and Maria, they were named as beneficiaries in Daniel's will, with Maria inheriting the ranch--while Sofia would inherit in the event of her mother's passing. However, upon learning the truth about her conception and birth, as well as being hidden by Daniel (who passed prior to the film's events), Sofia turned heel and planned a murderous revenge on the Douglass family. Events Sofia's first target was Daniel's widow, Grace Douglass--who became Grace Hayden when she married Reed Hayden in the film. Upon knowing that Grace would go riding on her horse, named Master, the villainess cut Master's saddle, causing Grace to fall off and strike her head, resulting in Grace being hospitalized and in a coma. Carrie's suspicion quickly turned to Reed, all the while, Sofia lashed out at Maria for lying to her for years about Daniel, and also for allowing Daniel to deny her as his daughter. Believing that she was successful in killing Grace, the evil Sofia set her sights on Carrie, tampering with the brakes in her car after learning that she would drive to the airport to pick up her boyfriend Luke. However, Carrie gave her car to Maria to use for her own errand, and it resulted in Maria being killed when the brakes failed while she was on the phone with family lawyer Peter Dawson. Sofia expressed immense shock and hearbreak over her mother's death, and displayed an antagonistic demeanor towards everyone at the house, especially Carrie, who she blamed for her mother's death. The maniacal villainess made another attempt to kill Carrie later on, as she fired a shot at her while she was riding her horse, only for Sofia's shot to strike Carrie's arm before Sofia ran off. Climax & Arrest Grace ended up surviving and emerging from her coma, but her return to the ranch only increased Sofia's heel persona, as she lashed out at everyone for (in her mind) ignoring her mother's death in favor of Grace's return. Carrie and Grace learned from Dawson that Maria was set to inherit the ranch, though Sofia is the main heiress due to Maria's death. The film's climax saw Carrie's attempt to contact Sofia go unanswered, but after Sheriff Jackson visited, Sofia called Luke and told her that her car was stuck in the mud far from the ranch, asking him and Reed to go to help her. In actuality, Sofia was parked at the ranch, and she smiled evilly as she watched the pair leave Carrie unattended. The villainess entered the house with shotgun in hand and struck her, after which she revealed that Daniel was her father as well as Carrie's, but hid her to his wife and daughter could continue to live in luxury. Sofia stated that while she's apologetic about other things, she wouldn't regret killing Carrie, who rose up and fought off her villainous half-sister before escaping. Sofia chased Carrie to the stable, where Grace appeared with a gun in hand and spotted her daughter holding Sofia at bay with a pitchfork. After being ordered by Carrie to talk, Sofia revealed to Grace that Daniel was her biological father, and she boldly confessed to tampering with Master's saddle, adding that she hoped Grace would die. The villainess also confessed to attempting to kill Carrie, who later informed Sofia that Daniel was planning to make things right with her and Maria. Grace returned again and held Sofia at gunpoint, while ordering her to release Carrie. Sofia acquiesced, and she was later handcuffed and arrested for her murderous actions. Gallery Sofia Elias 2.png Sofia Elias 3.png Sofia Elias 4.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Shotgun Category:Vengeful Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested